Hummer H1 Alpha
The Hummer H1 Alpha is a consumer variant of the Hummer H1 which was designed for off-road and military conditions. Its standout feature from the standard H1 was a 6.6L turbocharged version of GM's Duramax diesel engine, which was extensively modified to retain the car's ground clearance. The H1 Alpha entered production in January 2005 and was discontinued in May 2006. A total of 729 units were produced. ''Need for Speed: World'' The H1 Alpha was made available in Need for Speed: World on December 7, 2012 as a B class vehicle. The acceleration of the H1 Alpha is slow compared to other class A cars and the Ford F-150 SVT Raptor, although this is compensated for by a powerful nitrous boost. Despite having a surprisingly responsive handling, it is best suited for pursuit events due to its heavy weight making it difficult to control in tight corners. Top speed is 186 mph (300 km/h) and 202 mph (325 km/h) if nitrous is used. Snowflake 3.0 (SpeedBoost) The Snowflake 3.0 style is a holiday themed car that costs . It was released on December 7, 2012 as part of the Winter Holiday event. It is equipped with a unique snowman driver, a jingling bell speaker, and a snowflake particle trail emitting from the vehicle's rear. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Snowflake 3.0 (Cash) The Snowflake 3.0 style is a holiday themed cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 11, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Blue Juggernaut The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was initially released on April 22, 2013 as a top-up gift, and was made available in the car dealer on June 19, 2013‎. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on June 19, 2013. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Yellow The Yellow style is an unreleased variant. White The White style is an unreleased variant. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The H1 Alpha was featured in the officially released, but later pulled, second gameplay trailer for the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012). It was not featured in the released game due to licencing issues regarding the price of using the Hummer brand. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The H1 Alpha is featured in the iOS and Android releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as an SUV class vehicle. It is unlocked from the start and can be purchased in-game for $27,000. The H1 Alpha has the lowest acceleration, top speed, and handling stats of any SUV class car. ''NFS Edition'' An NFS Edition, which features identical stats as the Jeep Grand Cherokee SRT8, is available for $120,000. Gallery NFSWHummerH1AlphaSnowflake.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Snowflake 3.0) NFSMW2012HummerH1Alpha.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) NFSMW2012 - Gameplay Trailer 2|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) Gameplay Trailer 2 NFSMW2012HummerH1AlphaMobile.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) MW2012MobileH1AlphaNFS.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - NFS Edition)